The present invention relates to devices for supporting hanging pots and similar ornamentation from cylindrical posts of varying circumferences.
Hanging plants, lamps, and the like from cylindrical posts generally requires disfigurement of the post. This is particularly true in the case of wooden posts, where the common method for attaching such ornamentation requires the use of threaded hooks.
Still other less common methods are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,364 discloses a cable supporting device which employs a flexible-band and wedge assembly. At the user's discretion, a wider or more narrow portion of the wedge is inserted between the post and the cable supporting portion of the device, such that the flexible-band securely engages the exterior circumference of the post. By controlling the width of the wedge between the post and the cable support, the entire unit can accommodate posts of a variety of circumferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537 takes a different approach, disclosing a pair of elastic bands which support the base and object-support arm of a bracket assembly. By virtue of the elasticity of the bands, this bracket can be mounted on posts of varying circumferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,137 employs a rigid, post-embracing, "U"-shaped hook coupled to a canted, resilient, object-support bracket. Positioned on opposite sides of a post, the "U"-shaped hook and resilient support bracket are mounted such that the resilient support bracket forces the "U"-shaped hook towards the post, ensuring a secure fit. Depending upon the resiliency of the material from which the object-support bracket is fashioned, as well as the length of the "arms" of the "U"-shaped hook, and the point at which they attach to the resilient support arm, the '137 bracket is capable of mounting to posts of varying circumferences.